Albert Simmons (Earth-8998)
Albert "Al" Simmons was a CIA agent who was known for his eficiency and ruthless in finishing and tracking his targets. When his superior, Jason Wynn, secretly a HYDRA mole inside the agency, betrayed Al and killed him, Simmons was saved by the Lord of Hell Mephisto duo to his sin, which where the numerous murderings he commited for the United States. Bargaining with Simmons, Mephisto granted him the wish of revenge, as long as he served the demon as a Spawn, a soldier of Hell. Simmons accepted, and for a time served Mephisto and his servant, the Violator, with the hopes of returning to his family and having his vengeance on Wynn. However, when Spawn noticed Mephisto was merely using him for his twisted plans of dominion over Earth, he broke the spell rendering him a slave to the demon lord and started operating as a vigilante, hoping to atone for his dark past and aid others. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Powers *'Demonic Transformation': Al Simmons possesses the supernatural ability to transform into Spawn at will. Originally, he would automatically transform at night or in the presence of evil. Recently, however, he has gained control over his transformations and can transform through an act of will or when innocent blood is spilled. As said by Doctor Fate, Al Simmons is simply a mortal and acts as a built in safety, that severely limits the power of the Spawn. Spawn is one of the strongest and most powerful beings on the planet, being described as boundless in power to the extent where he was able to defeat Doctor Fate in battle. *'Black Dispersal': By emitting a specific pheromone, Spawn can summon creatures of darkness to a beacon. They creatures will attack beings of light if present. *'Creature of Evil Control': Spawn can control the actions of creatures of darkness and sin. Namely wolves, bears, worms, and bats. They have been used to attack enemies such as Tiffany or Cy-Gor by mental command. *'Chlorokinesis': After visiting Greenworld, Spawn found he could control plants and listen to mother nature. He has summoned an entire forest to instantly form around opponents to capture them. *'Energy Manipulation': Spawn can manipulate multiple forms of energy at his will duo to the demonic powers granted to him by Mephisto. It ranges from air to fire and other otherworldy elements, such as magic. *'Invisibility': Spawn has the subcouncious ability to turn invisible at any time he desires, which allows him to break through multiple forms of defense, such as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Helicarrier, the Batcave and the X-Mansion. *'Necroplasm Magic': Spawn has vast magical powers. Spawn has a limited power supply or Necroplasm; Each time Al uses his energy, the counter will drain. Because of this, he relies primarily on his demonic spirit's natural abilities in fights. Other than the counter, the only limit is Spawn's imagination. **'Necroplasm Bombs': Spawn can expend necroplasm to cause bombs. A small amount, as little as 5 units have been used to take care of a group of men. *'Phasing': Spawn can phase through walls and tends to use shadow to his advantage to cover his tracks. *'Psychic Link': Spawn has a psychic link with Sam Burke and Twitch Williams. He subconsciously choose them as his accolades and can call upon their assistance and find their location at times. He was also linked to Nyx by her Shadow Thread before she gave up her control to Mammon. *'Portal Creation': Spawn can create portals to cross dimensions or to travel to other planes of existence and planets, such as Heaven, Hell, Apokolips or Asgard. *'Regeneration': Spawn has regenerated entire holes in his chest, broken arms, missing hearts, and blown out knee caps instantly with the use of his Necroplasm. *'Black Energy Transferal': A rejuvenating energy transfer, the black energy transferal is a creature to costume kinetic energy transferal. Creatures such as rats or worms that never see the sunlight are particularly ripe with evil and can transfer more energy to rejuvenate Spawn's body. *'Shape-Shifting': In Spawn's early years, he did not have complete control over his powers. He spent 563 necroplasm units in an attempt to fix his scarred body, but only for a temporary time-period. *'Soul Manipulation': Spawn can transfer the sins of of others into himself and purify the souls of other. *'Superhuman Endurance': Spawn's body is quite dense, weighing over four hundred pounds, and is composed completely of Necroplasm. This gives him super strength and high degree of durability. While he still has internal organs, they are non-functional, and their damage/destruction does not hinder Spawn in the least. These organs re-appear when he magically regenerates his wounds. This may be due to Spawn's inability to let go of his human self, retaining his human organs even though he no longer requires them. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Spawn can react fast enough to block bullets with his autonomic nervous reaction skills. *'Superhuman Strength': Spawn possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift up to 25 tons. *'Telekinesis': Spawn has used his telekinesis to shut doors to keep enemies from escaping. *'Memory Manipulation': Spawn showcases a form of memory manipulation, once he placing a symbol upon Terry Fitzgerald and his children's foreheads, and told him that by that next morning, they would forget they ever saw him, which happened. *'Transmutation': Spawn specializes in matter manipulation. He can transmute powers molecules around it to manifest what thinker needs if thinker knows fundamentally about the object and has a clear head and strong will. Abilities Equipment *'Motorcycle': A customized motorcycle which can be transformed by his hellfire. *'Sword of the Spirit': A sword given to Al by Jehovah during his time in Limbo. *'Spawn's Chain': Currently a mystic chain. Formerly a shotgun, pistols, and knives. Trivia *Source: 1 Category:Earth-8998 Category:Characters of Earth-8998 Category:Heroes of Earth-8998 Category:Neutral Characters of Earth-8998 Category:Males of Earth-8998 Category:Americans of Earth-8998 Category:Demons of Earth-8998 Category:CIA Agents (Earth-8998) Category:Justice League Dark Members (Earth-8998) Category:Outsiders Members (Earth-8998)